Ginny and the Foul Stink
by AnnabelleWright
Summary: Ginny needs help getting rid of gross smell that Fred and George let off on her landing. Ginny goes to get Bill to deal with it, not knowing that it will forever change their relationship. Bill/Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny and the Foul Stink

* * *

Ginny needs help getting rid of gross smell that Fred and George let off on her landing. Ginny goes to get Bill to deal with it, not knowing that it will forever change their relationship. Bill/Ginny.

This story contains Bill/Ginny. Adult readers only! Don't like, don't read. Incest. Swearing. No flames! You've been warned.

* * *

It was just after midnight at the Burrow and I couldn't sleep. Fred had dropped a box containing a foul smelling something outside my door. The box's contents had gone absolutely everywhere, and although it had since been cleaned up, the stench remained. It was really getting to me. Everyone else in the house was asleep because _they _didn't have to deal with the rotten-Grindylow-mixed-with-chocolate-frog smell outside _their_ door. No, I was the only one who had to suffer through the gross smell. I would have cleared the smell myself, but nothing I tried had worked. After a failed search for mum's bottle of magical mess remover, I decided that I needed help.

I had asked Fred and George to clean up and get rid of the foul stink but they wouldn't. No, they thought it was absolutely hilarious. I didn't even bother asking Ron; I knew he wouldn't have the faintest idea. Mum and Dad had gone to visit Auntie Muriel because she no longer visited us here at the Burrow, thanks to the twins' antics. So they weren't here to ask. Charlie was in Romania and Percy was being a prat in London. So my only other option was Bill, who was here for the summer. Bill had become my go-to person for the odd giant spider in my room or the person I asked if I couldn't reach the sugar jar from the top shelf in the kitchen.

It was natural therefore for me to go stomping up the stairs, even though it was past midnight. His door was ajar and I gave a soft knock, to which there was no answer. I opened it anyway, and peered around the door. I felt my face redden instantly; Bill was lying on his back with an arm draped over his eyes and one leg off the bed, stark naked. I froze, immediately shutting my eyes. But, a strange force made me open them, and curiosity took over. I stood there gripping the edge of the door in my baggy night dress just staring at Bill. It was so wrong, yet I couldn't tear my eyes away. As someone with six brothers, I had gone through a lot—the good, bad and the ugly. But I hadn't seen any of them naked, so this was a first.

I couldn't stop looking at Bill. My eyes traveled down his body and I couldn't help myself but marvel at him. He was tall, and like me, he had fair skin. He wasn't freckly like Ron was. His chest was lightly toned as were his arms. He had the most magnificent body I had ever seen and although I could only compare it with Dean's, I knew Bill's was out of the ordinary. And that fact seriously weirded me out. What was wrong with me? Why wasn't I running back to my room?

My eyes continued to wander over his toned chest, and followed a reddish trail of hair down to his cock, which was on full display. That part of him was also not lacking in any sense—and I felt myself blush at the thought. His cock was semi-hardened, and my heart began to beat faster and I felt the familiar dampness between my legs. I had a sudden urge to run my hand over his thick cock, feel it in my mouth. And like before, I scolded myself for even _thinking _that! But, Merlin—I couldn't deny that I wanted him. And the thought had never, ever entered my head before. But before I could act on anything, the arm that covered Bill's eyes flopped over and Bill simultaneously rolled over, nearly falling out of the bed. With a jolt, he woke up and steadied himself before he fell off. I couldn't move or think; I just stood there frozen. He then noticed me and blinked sleepily in my direction, muttering,

"Ginny? What…"

He then seemed to realize that he was a) naked b) naked in front of his sister. As he scrambled for his scrunched up sheet, I quickly turned around and covered by eyes, stammering,

"Sorry! It's just that there's a funny smell because Fred and George dropped something and I can't get rid of it so I thought you would be able to…" I rambled on, embarrassed.

I heard him get up from the bed, but I still didn't turn around. I was so mortified that he had woken up to find me in his room while he was naked. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. Bill was there in sweatpants, with no shirt. I felt my heart go into double time and I swallowed hard.

"Gin, it's OK. Where's the smell?"

"Downstairs" I muttered, not looking at him.

Bill moved past me down the stairs and I followed. He didn't say anything until we reached my landing.

"Holy fuck—that is really foul."

I nodded, trying not to breathe it in. With a simple wave, the smell disappeared. I let out a sigh and took a deep breath of the clean air.

"Thanks Bill, you're a life saver."

"Yeah, I know" and flashed a smile at me.

There was a faint noise from the other end of the house and Bill looked up reflexively. As he was looking the other way, my eyes drifted down and I noticed that there was still a telling bulge in his sweatpants. I looked away before he saw me looking. I blushed and paused for a moment before I moved to open my door. I stepped inside and immediately wrinkled my nose. The smell was in here too!

"Bill?" I called, "It's in here too."

I moved farther into the room and leaned against the wall. It was dark in my room and the only light that came in was moonlight. Bill looked around before making the same movement with his wand. The smell vanished immediately and I sighed in relief.

"Thanks" I said again.

"No problem." He smiled at me again and there was no trace of sleepiness in his eyes.

I looked at him and he looked back. I was frozen again; I simultaneously wanted to run from the room and at the same time, I wanted to run at Bill and kiss him soundly. As if Bill read my mind, he slowly moved to me and stopped when he was a foot away from me. I looked up at him questioningly, unsure what I wanted. Bill seemed to know, because in that moment he leaned down and began to kiss me. My body reacted before my mind had time to process what was happening. Bill had his hands wrapped around my waist, and he pulled me towards him. I could feel his body through the thin material of my dress. He was only wearing his sweatpants and they too were unsubstantial. I had my hands wound in his hair and I couldn't think straight. I wasn't thinking at all.

With what seemed very little effort, he lifted me up sat me down on my desk. I had my legs open and Bill was between them, his body hot against mine. My dress had ridden up and I wasn't wearing anything on underneath. Bill was kissing me insistently, hot kisses which left me breathless. Our tongues met and I pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around his neck. One of Bill's hands was in my hair. The other on my thigh, inching higher and higher. I gasped when I felt his hand cup my sex and I let out a breathy moan when I felt a finger stroke my wetness.

"Fuck, Gin. You're so wet."

I whimpered in agreement and moved my hips to meet his fingers. I couldn't believe this was happening. But I was past the point of caring, I just wanted to feel. I was a whimpering mess as Bill fingered me. I could feel the need build in my body and the flush on my face. It didn't take me very long to reach that point. He added another finger and that's when I lost it and I came.

Bill lifted me up and began kissing me again as he brought me over to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and I looked down at him. Our eyes locked and I slowly reached down and removed my dress. Bill let out a soft curse and reached for me, pulling me to him so that I was straddling him. His erection was insistently pressing into me, only stopped by his sweatpants. I leaned in and whispered, my breath hot on his neck,

"I want to taste you."

Bill let out a groan and set me on my feet again. He stood and I ran a hand over his chest, lower until it reached the waist band of his sweats. I pushed them down and stared fixatedly at his cock. I softly pushed Bill back on the bed and straddled his legs. He propped himself up and stared lustfully at me. I shivered in anticipation and leaned down and kissed the end of it. It was warm and I went down until it hit the back of my throat. Bill groaned and jerked his hips forward. I hummed and savored the taste of Bill in my mouth. I pulled back and ran a hand up and down his shaft. Bill leaned back and groaned a flush on his face. I loved the feeling of him in my mouth, and I had no regrets. I continued to bob on his cock, alternating from deept-throating him and kissing the end. As I was deep-throating him, I felt a hand at the back of my head and I knew Bill was almost there.

"Gin, sweetness, I'm so close."

I stilled and sucked harder and Bill came immediately. I swallowed around his cock and pulled back, letting it slide out of my mouth. He grabbed me and pulled me in for an aggressive kiss. I could feel him begin to harden against me again, even though he had just come. I moaned in anticipation, knowing what was inevitable. He continued to possessively kiss me and I felt myself get wetter than I had ever been. I was so consumed by need and desire.

"Bill," I breathily said as he was kissing the side of my neck, "now, please!"

He flipped me over and I moved my hair out of my face. I spread my legs revealing myself to him. He looked at me with a searing expression. My breath became quite erratic as he moved towards me. He positioned himself above me and pulled my hips up to meet his. I closed my eyes and felt Bill enter me in one, slow stroke. I gasped and my lips found his. Our hot, languid kisses seemed to mirror Bill's movements. We moved rhythmically, in tandem, so perfectly. He went slowly at first, letting me adjust to the feeling. I was hot all over and I felt the building feeling start. I gripped him tighter and whimpered his name into his neck.

Bill was cursing under his breath as I gripped his strong shoulders. Bill started moving faster and I moaned audibly into the darkness. The scent of us was strong in the air and our sounds, the gasping and the sound of skin on skin filled the room. I was covered in a light sweat as was Bill. He continued his fast pace, his cock hitting the back of my cunt. I chanted his name softly, begging him for my release. I knew I was close; I couldn't think straight. I could feel it coming and then I did. I came and fell apart completely with a contented gasp.

"Fuck, Gin!"

Bill came too, just a moment after me and slumped forward. We were still together but neither one wanted to move. I was so content I didn't want to leave this bed. I was still coming down from my high when Bill moved, leaning on his side. I rolled over and saw him looking smugly at me. I was too tired to do anything but look back at him. He moved a hand and pulled my face to his for a sweet, brief kiss. I felt my lids blink sleepily and I felt myself slipping away. Bill took me in his arms and muttered softly, "Sleep, sweetness." And I did. The last thing I remembered was Bill stroking my hair and the feeling of being utterly blissful.

* * *

AN: Let me know if you liked it! This is a one-shot, but I may write others!


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Morning **

* * *

I awoke the next morning, coming out a deep and refreshing sleep. It had been one of those nights where in the morning, you feel brand new and whole again.

I wasn't alone in my small double bed, and that other person was slowly threading their fingers through my hair. It felt wonderful. I arched my back luxuriously and stretched my toes until they met something warm. The hand around my waist pulled me closer and I opened my eyes, blinking at the bright light.

Bill's grinning face was all I could see. He was right there, smiling at me intently. Before I could move, he pulled me to him so that our torsos were touching, and embraced me. I sighed as he continued to run his hands through my hair and along my naked skin. It felt wonderful to be held like this. I had never felt this complete in my life. I could feel Bill begin to harden against me, and I began to react to his arousal.

Abruptly, Bill was over me and he had his hands positioned on either side of me. I reached for him the same moment he lowered his head, and we kissed in greeting, both remembering the previous night. The kiss began to get heated and I lifted my body to meet his, rolling my hips against him for the feeling. My warm skin was completely covered by Bill's whose was warmer. He slowly parted my thighs and slowly penetrated my sex.

It wasn't like it had been last night. We went unhurriedly; Bill made love to me like I was the most delicate thing in the world. My breaths came in gasps, and I felt the building ecstasy in me. We moved in tandem, and my eyes focused on the sight of Bill's length slowly entering me, to the hilt then retreating. I was making breathy moans combined with inarticulate gasps in between our kisses. I was contoured around Bill, in heaven as he took me to my finish. My hands were everywhere—in his hair, exploring his skin and pressing him closer. I felt so complete when Bill was loving me, like I had been going around my entire life with a critical piece missing, but not knowing it.

We kissed as Bill made love to me; Bill sucked on my tongue and explored my mouth with a leisurely pace, as if we had the rest of time to have together. It was more perfect than anything I had done ever before. Bill would whisper things into my hair as I gasped for breath.

"Mine, you're mine."

"Yes, yes," I chanted, urging him deeper.

He picked up pace, and thrust into me with more vigor than before, which was all I needed. I came with a cry as my back arched off the bed. I flew and was absolutely and completely, forever his. With two final, strokes, Bill came. He pulled himself off of me and rolled, so that I was on top of him. He took my face in his hands, and stared at me wonderingly.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked rhetorically.

I leaned down and gave him an answer on his lips. He kissed me back, urgently and after a while we stopped for air. Bill continued combing through my hair and I buried down into his arms. I noticed that the light wasn't that bright, new morning color anymore.

"Bill…"

I said softly into his hair. He continued his petting and seemed to know what I was thinking because he sighed and leaned his forehead against mine.

"We at least need to get up, the others, you know. Clothes." I said.

He stilled his movements and I peeled myself away from him, albeit unwillingly. I got up and I flipped my hair out of my face. I bent over, and began rummaging through my drawers for a bra and underwear. I settled for a black set and pulled them on and turned around. Bill hadn't moved a muscle and was still lying there, staring at me lustfully. I felt my legs weaken but I walked over and, straddling him again like I had last night.

I kissed him hungrily, more possessively than I had before. A warm hand cupped my ass and I felt Bill slip a hand under the cotton.

"No, we can't… Bill. What about the others? They'll be awake soon."

Bill groaned and I felt his erection pressing into me again, hardened once more.

"I know…you're just so fucking sexy Gin."

I blushed and leaned down, whispered silkily into his ear,

"You're so hard for me Bill. Do you want your dirty little sister to take care of it for you? Do you want me to suck on your thick cock?"

Bill grew impossibly harder under me and gave a guttural groan of need.

I kissed my way down his chest until I was nestled at his groin. I looked at him from under my lashes before I leaned down. I gave the end a wet kiss and his hips bucked in response. I ran my tongue along his length, before slowly sinking all the way in. He hit the back of my throat, and I swallowed. I started bobbing faster then, sucking on the end and going back down again and again.

Bill's hand was in my hair gripping me to him and begging me for his finish. I could feel his wetness combined with my saliva in my mouth, giving me more lubrication. I flicked my tongue around the tip, swirling the end before I let Bill back in my throat. I reached out a hand for his balls and start playing with them, and Bill bucked into my face again and I know he's close. I still and just give a particularly hard suck. Bill came almost immediately with low groan. Hot, creamy liquid burst into my mouth and I managed to swallow it all. I pulled back, and with a soft _plop _Bill's cock left my mouth.

I crawled back up his body and settled down next to him.

"We really _do _need to get up now. Mum and Dad might be home any minute. I'll see you downstairs."

I gave him a quick peck on the lips before climbing over him and off the bed. Bill muttered something, which sounded like he agreed with me, but still didn't move. I grabbed my daisy printed sundress from the back of my desk chair and left the room. As I shut the door, I couldn't help but smile broadly.

* * *

I hadn't been planning on writing more, but here it is! I may or may not continue adding to it. I have other stories drifting around my mind, so I may just work on those. Cheers!


End file.
